1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular, an image forming apparatus which is capable of enhancing the visibility of a character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, when an image including a character is formed, a processing is executed for emphasizing the character. It includes increasing the quantity of an ink in its peripheral part, using an image-sharpening filter in a filter processing, reducing the size of a dither in a half-tone processing, or doing such another (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-224718 specification). In such an image forming apparatus, when an image of a character is formed, this character's periphery is emphasized so that the character becomes more visible.
If the above described processing for emphasizing a character is executed, the character's visibility is improved. However, if the character is thick, that can raise a disadvantage in that its peripheral part is only edged, and thus, the character has a difference in its density between the periphery and the inside, thereby making it look unnatural.